Face the Music and Dance
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: Fluff and swing dancing and sassy Natasha. No really, that's it.


"No, no, no. You've got to place your arm right under my breasts for the hip flip. They're not going to bite you, but I might if you drop me because you're afraid to touch me," Natasha instructed, her voice sounding slightly testy. Clint fell from his perch on the back of the couch, laughing his ass off, as Natasha grabbed Steve's wrist and planted one of his hands directly on her left breast. "There. You're acquainted. Now stop being a baby." Clint had known as soon as Natasha had offered to teach Steve how to swing dance that there would be reasons for hilarity, but he had to admit, he'd underestimated exactly how much.

By the time he'd stopped laughing, picked himself up from the floor, and retaken his seat, Steve's face was still flushed bright red, but he was placing his arm right to flip Natasha properly. With their combined strength and grace, it looked really good, and Clint was a little bit in awe of them.

You'd never guess that Cap had just started learning to Lindy Hop a week ago. He was a natural at, except for where he got flustered at some of the contact. Not that he was prudish; he just seemed extremely concerned about treating Natasha with respect and reverence. Probably because, super soldier or not, Natasha was terrifying and demanded respect. Honestly, it was easier just to let her set the rules and hope that she didn't end up pissed off, because she was creative in getting revenge for perceived slights. Clint had pissed her off about something he couldn't even remember anymore two years ago and he was still finding pictures of his circus days hung in prominent areas all over the city. He had no idea how she did it, but she was definitely scary and not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Okay, that was really good, Cap," Natasha encouraged. "Now come on, from the top, with music. Let's see if you've got it all down now." As Big Band music started from the speakers (they'd procured a few of Phil's CDs from his car for the cause), they took their starting positions, and as soon as the music hit a tempo, they were off, dancing wildly in the living room of Avengers Tower with the coffee table pushed out of the way to make room. They were good. Not professional, of course, because even for Steve it would take longer than a week to master it, but definitely good enough for an amateur competition. Steve swung Natasha out and she came dangerously close to crashing in to the coffee table, but she swung back in just before they collided, allowing Steve to grab her and flip her over his arm executing a beautiful hip flip before swinging her out again.

They were both a bit sweaty and breathless as their dance came to an end, but Steve looked utterly delighted and Natasha was allowing herself a satisfied smile at their accomplishment. Clint grabbed the two water bottles that had been left on the couch at his feet and tossed them each one. He could contribute, really. Steve drained his bottle in two long pulls while Natasha took a few mouthfuls and then tossed the bottle back to Clint.

"You've come really far in such a short time," she said, studying Steve speculatively. "I'm pretty impressed with you, Super Soldier."

"Thanks," Steve said, ducking his head to try to hide the small grin on his face. "Can we do one more?"

"Yeah, sure," Natasha responded gamely. "Just one more, though. I've got some backed up paperwork to finish.

"Someone is voluntarily doing their paperwork. I must be dreaming." Clint turned to look at Phil as he exited the main elevator, looking tired. He'd been pulling a lot of extra hours and playing catch up ever since he'd been declared fully recovered from being stabbed by Loki. He was hardly ever around the tower, and when he was, he was usually sleeping. Clint shared a bed with the man and he felt like he hadn't seen him in weeks.

"No, sir," Clint answered, "You've fallen into an alternate dimension where we all behave and do what we're supposed to."

"That would be awful. You'd all be so boring," Phil lamented.

Clint grinned and grabbed him as he drew close, wrapping his arms and legs around him like a clingy octopus and raising his face in demand for a kiss. Phil obliged easily and Clint sighed happily as music began to play again, the classic Sing, Sing, Sing by Benny Goodman. He let Phil go so that he could turn back to watch Steve and Nat dance again, but Phil offered his hand, and that was an option that Clint would prefer _much_ more. He slid off the back of the couch and stepped into position, letting Phil lead him in this like he did everywhere else. They waited for a moment, listening for the beat, and then they danced too. Clint couldn't help but laugh joyously as he swung out, moving in tandem with Phil and the music and dancing in a way he hadn't in quite a while.

They weren't as fancy as Steve and Natasha, forgoing flips and dips and keeping to a more typical basic lindy hop, but Clint had plenty of fun anyway. They weren't really a showy couple, and they never had been, so dancing simply and just for each other was much more their style. As the song drew to a close, Clint wrapped his arms around Phil's middle in a quick, thankful hug before they drew apart.

"Wow, you guys are pretty good," Steve said, sounding surprised. "You swing a lot?"

"When we have time to," Clint said. "I love to dance. Phil loves Big Band. We compromised."

"That's swell," Steve said, and then blushed, clearly expecting to be made fun of.

"Yeah," Phil said seriously, his eyes twinkling with a contentedness that made Clint feel like everything in the world would be okay. "It is. However, while I do like that you've taken up an interest in Big Band and swing, I'd appreciate it if you'd ask before you take my things."

"Clint's fault," Natasha said with a shrug. Clint only had a second to throw her an outraged looked before Phil turned his gaze on him, still amused and content, but clearly expecting an explanation.

"Uh…when you married me you agreed that what's yours is mine?" he offered with a saccharine smile. Phil nodded as if this as a reasonable argument, and Clint was immediately suspicious.

"Right, yes. So by that logic, what's yours is mine?"

"Yes…" Clint said slowly, proceeding with caution.

"Then you shouldn't be concerned when you find that all of your bows are out of place, correct? I have free reign to do whatever I want with them whenever?" God dammit. Clint's bows were his babies and Phil knew it. He slumped in defeat, pouting his lips in that way he knew Phil liked to try and gain a little sympathy. Phil remained unimpressed.

"Oh fine! I'm very sorry that I took your CDs without permission. It was very wrong of me. I won't do it again."

"Your sincerity is staggering," Phil said dryly, not looking any less annoyed.

"You love me," Clint reminded him, and Phil sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I do," he agreed, planting a short kiss on Clint's mouth. "Another dance?" he offered as the track switched to 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy'.

"I'd dance with you till the end of the world, Phil," Clint answered, taking position once more as Natasha made exaggerated gagging sounds and carted Steve out of the room.

Clint and Phil didn't really notice, as they were already caught up in the next dance and each other.


End file.
